


The Scars of Della Duck

by emmathedilemma



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Della Duck Has PTSD, Della Duck has ADHD, Della Duck-centric, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmathedilemma/pseuds/emmathedilemma
Summary: A collection of one shots of the notorious Della Duck.
Relationships: Della Duck & Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Della Duck & Donald Duck, Della Duck & Donald Duck & Fethry Duck & Gladstone Gander, Della Duck & Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Della Duck & Everyone, Della Duck & Lena (Disney: DuckTales), Della Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Della Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	1. The Objective Pain of Della and Donald

**Author's Note:**

> After Donald had been picked up from the island the twins have a heart to heart chat while healing the others wound, internally and externally.

The reunion between the twins was emotional to say the least. Between the tears and yells they seemed to settle it down for the time being. For the kids, their kids. It took a long time before Della was able to track down Donald and was long enough to mend his injuries during his isolation on the island. 

Della had resonated deeply with the isolation Donald had faced and the look in his eyes was the same Della saw in herself whenever she would get a glimpse of herself on a reflected surface. She shuttered thinking about it even. Donald was able to tell something was off with his sister - even after all this time - and put his hand on her arm. Della tried to give a smile to reassure him that she was okay but all it resulted in was a grimace. His arm had been mangled from who knows what. Della had gotten the antiseptic and dabbled it lightly on the arm wound. Donald coiled a bit but tried to put on a brave face for Della’s sake. She was shaking a bit and a look of worry graced her features. 

“Remember when you got attacked by that snow eagle?” Donald asked. 

“Yeah, I remember,” Della chuckled, “I guess the tables have turned now, huh?” 

“I guess it has. A lot of things have seemed to change yet you are still you.” 

“I suppose, just now with a robot leg,” Della motioned to the metal shaped leg that hung off of her flesh. Donald looked at her doused in pity, “I lost it in the crash. Don’t look at me like that.” 

“Like what?” 

“Like you had something to do with that. It was 100% my prerogative and it was the least that could have happened.” It didn’t seem to reassure Donald as much as Della thought it could have as he instead somehow looked at her as if she told him she died or something to that severity. 

“I told the boys this but I need to express it to you just as clearly. Stepping onto the rocket was the biggest mistake of my life but if you let me I would like to be a part of the family and spend everyday trying my darndest to make up for it.” 

“Della,” Donald’s eyes teared up. He reached out towards her and gave her a hug. Although they had hugged just a few hours before this hug was different. It was angstier as if Donald was trying to prevent Della from leaving him. But she wasn’t going anywhere. 

Della grabbed an ice pack for the bruising that formed on his cheek to keep the swelling down. The time they got with one another was tainted by the presence of Louie walking in, trying to look nonchalant but it was seen through by the two adults that the meaning for the visit was out of concern. 

“Hi buddy,” Donald greeted. 

“Is your arm okay?” Louie asked Donald, “just need to know if you’re going to be able to adventure with us at some point soon.” 

“Of course,” Donald had always gone soft for the boys that he raised but especially when they showed care towards him as much as he put into them, “in no time, right Dells?” 

“Yeah,” Della confirmed, “in no time.” Della was about to turn to tend to Donald further when she spotted a red mark on Louie. She quickly grabbed his hand and spotted the culprit - a slim cut on the pad of his finger. 

“Oh no you got a cut,” Della exclaimed before grabbing the bandaids and sanitizers. 

“Well it was just from the plane. It’s no big deal.” 

“I know it's no big deal but I would feel a lot better if I could clean it and bandage it for you.” Louie shrugged in response but couldn’t help but put on a small smile that didn’t root in smugness for the affection. 

Donald watched as Della put antiseptic on Louie and unlike Donald Louie made it known that it stung. Della muttered an apology as she then put a bandaid on the cut and tenderly gave Louie a hug. 

“Thanks mom and I’m glad you both are home.” The raw vulnerability Louie displayed made Donald and Della’s hearts melt into their chest. As Louie left it was the twins who were by themselves again. 

“You’re doing a great job,” Donald commented by the way Della put care for Louie and his finger. 

“Thank you Donnie,” Della responded, “now stay still so I can make sure you didn’t get any head injuries.” 

“I promise you any head injuries have been there for many years. How about you check in on Scrooge he was looking roughed up.” 

“I’m pretty sure I saw Mrs.B helping Scrooge besides if he hasn’t perished with us around him as teens he’ll be fine. Also, he has seen me around enough, you haven’t.” 

“Yeah I haven’t been around you long enough to get sick of your face.” Della was reminded of the staring contest she had with herself for three weeks and that you can get sick of seeing a face, especially your own. 

“Della?” Donald asked concerned for the almost catatonic state she was in with a far away look in her eyes. Della shook her head as Donald put his hand on her arm giving it a gentle squeeze. “You alright?” 

“I’m fine,” Della breathed out all too quickly to be considered a natural response. 

“I know you are not fine Della,” Donald replied, “it was a silly question to ask in the first place but it slipped out. I was on the moon for a little bit a fraction of the time you were but with the moonlanders and Lunaris,” Donald coils a bit saying his name out loud, “it sucked to say the least.” Della’s eyes welled up with tears she couldn’t help prevent from streaming down her face. 

“I wish I could say that they were the worst part of the moon. I wish that they found me earlier but they didn’t. I was only with them a couple of months at the most. Most of my time was me, myself, and the moon mite that I would attack for my rocket ship parts.” Donald was reminded of Della fighting off the crab on the isolated island and how it must have sent into the memory of the ‘moon mite’ as she claimed one of the plane parts. 

“I’m sorry,” Della said wiping her tears away, “I didn’t mean to cry.” 

“Don’t apologies Della,” Donald responded almost harshly, “it’s normal to cry, healthy evan. You’re alive and on earth please feel free to cry under those conditions.” Della chuckled and nodded her head in agreement. 

“That’s fair.” Della hugged Donald again but a lighter hug this time not in desperation but in appreciation, “I don’t think we ever hugged this often before.” Della commented. 

“We’ll be back to our normal relationship in no time,” Donald replied. 

“Maybe we can have a new relationship. I mean I’m a mom and you’re essentially the kid’s dad. Maybe we could be a parenting duo rather than just a sibling one.” 

“I like that idea,” Donald responds, “that means the kids won’t forget about me again.” 

“Again?” Della asked, “what do you mean again.” 

“The island, remember,” Donald replied salty, “Scrooge kind of let it slip that everyone forgot about me.” 

“Well I promise you that will never happen again. I want you never too far out of my sight again. I will put a tracking device into your brain.” 

“Della,” Donald rolled his eyes. 

“Alright, I won’t do that. But the never too far out of my sight wasn’t a joke.” 

“Same goes for you.” 

“Bless my bagpipes,” a voice pipes up behind them. They turn to see their uncle in the flesh looking at the two of them in adoration. 

“Hey uncle Scrooge,” Donald greeted, “are you feeling good.”   
“I’m right as rain if I haven’t perished with the likes of you two I am immortal to a mere bruise.” 

“Told you,” Della said to Donald smiling. 

“Well the children are out greeting the moonlanders. I take it one of them is a friend of your Della?” 

“Penny’s there?” Della exclaimed. 

“I don’t know their names,” Scrooge responded harshly to the silly question, “all I’m saying is that there are moonlanders in the front yard and one is asking for you Della.” 

“Okay I’ll be right there,” Della said, rolling her eyes at her uncle’s grumpiness. Probably stemming from the pain he earned from the moonlanders. It was understandable to say the least so Della went easy on him and smiled at him with kindness in her eyes. 

“You coming?” Della asked Donald, “I really did mean what I said. I promise.” 

“I know. The parent duo is now together.”

“Well when you say it, it sounds lame.” Della chuckled at her tease but as she saw her kids and Penny talking to each other Della’s heart melted. 

“Hey mom, hey uncle Donald” Dewey waved heavy handed to the pair. The two went over to their kids and to Penny. The two smile at each other the duo as long as they shared an egg but even while a decade apart they were able to pick up on the others social cues in no time. 

Della for the first time felt at a true peace, it was truly a high of her recovery now with her family in tow.


	2. Up With Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Della is up at odd hours of the night, Donald is as well. Misery truly loves company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TW: Mentions of alcohol)

Della was always frustrated at the dark hours of the night. Probably due to the fact that she was used to the dark it surrounded her life and practically swallowed her whole. Della laid on the mattress looking at the ceiling looking closely to prevent her mind from thinking that the enclosed ceiling was an open sky. Dissociation was hard not to experience for Della Duck as when her mind wasn’t being busy she would be back on the moon. Her mind would sometimes drift to a different place, it would be her nightmare losing her boys to Lunaris. 

That night her mind did drift to that darker thought. As she gasped she propped herself up, she was home but were her boys? She had to let her curiosity consume her into ignoring her bed and the potential sleep she could achieve. She walked down the long hallways to check the door to the bedroom of her sons. Though someone beat her to it, Donald. 

He was looking from out in the hall into the boys bedroom. He looked at them fondly and Della smiled witnessing the scene from a distance. Though she couldn’t help but interrupt as she yearned to see her boys as well. She walked up to Donald, he initially flinched but didn’t say anything as Della looked at the slumber in front of her. 

Dewy was laid out like a starfish taking as much as he could almost to the point of edging himself over the bed. Huey’s fingers were not far from his Woodchuck book. Louie looked the most calm, much like his awake demeanor he looked cozied up with the blanket he had wrapped around him. 

Della smiled at the sight. Donald looked to be doing the same. As Della was satisfied with her expedition she turned to go back to staring at her ceiling but she was held back by her twin. 

“Why are you up so late?” Donald asked. 

“Why are you?” Della retorted, rolling her eyes at the question.

“Are you going to bed or not?” 

“I was but if you meant if I was going to go to sleep then probably not.” 

“Alright I was wondering if you wanted to go into the kitchen with me.” 

“I’m not particularly hungry,” Della argued. 

“I didn’t say I was going to force anything down your throat,” Donald responded beckoning her over downstairs. She obliged following him down the stairs. She followed her brother into the kitchen as she sat down and her brother brought out a bottle of alcohol, to Della’s surprise. 

“We had booze this whole time,” Della exclaimed. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t raid the cupboards for it.” 

“I would have if I thought that the alcohol was here instead of Scrooge’s typical alcohol spot.” Della remembered the trackers and alarms attached to his alcohol and how she found about them the hard way at 16. 

“You used to raid the cupboards all the time,” Donald claimed, “you once ate the halloween candy I had stored in there.” 

“You shouldn’t have put it in such an obvious place.” Donald rolled his eyes at Della’s remarks as he poured himself a glass as well as for Della. 

“Why are you up Donnie?” 

“Why are you up Dumbella?” 

“Hey I ask you first.” 

“No, I asked earlier with no response from you.” 

“I just wanted to check on the boys,” Della said, downplaying the reason, “now you go.” 

“Well I wanted to check on them as well.” They both took a gulp of their drink. Della couldn’t help but drum her hands on the counter to fill out the silence. Donald ignored what he otherwise would consider annoying to put out some carrots in front of the two of them. 

“I thought you weren't going to force any food down my throat.” 

“I’m not,” Donald retorted, “I put them out for me and besides carrots won’t kill you.” Della huffed but didn’t partake in the food. 

“What’s up Della?” Donald asked, “I know there's more to this then just wanting to check on the boys.” 

“Says you. I know you just as well and know that you were not just walking around at night for fun. You've always been up at night after you came home from the navy.” Donald swallowed, as feelings were crawling up from his heart. 

“Sorry,” Della said in the aftermath, “that was unfair.” 

“Well you’re not 100% off base,” Donald sighed sitting down in front of Della, “it may have had something to do with that.” Della didn’t say anything letting Donald say what was on his chest. 

“It was when I was on the moon that I saw you projected by Lunaris with Scrooge. I knew it was you in the presence because you aged the same as me I suppose. Anyway, he threatened to kill everyone in the family. The boys, Scrooge, and you. On top of that I do sometimes relive my experience in the navy and letting myself go to sleep lets those nightmares loose into my head. Especially when anxiety is so high.”

“I didn’t know that,” Della whispered thinking about what Donald had experienced. 

“Well nobody in our family is ever open about these things.” Della reached out grabbing Donald’s hand. His eyes had teared up thinking about those things as if opening up a wound, though the wound hadn’t been healing merely infecting his daily habits. 

“What can I do to help?” Della asked. 

“You’re pretty much doing it right now. Staying here with me.” 

“I guess company really does love misery.” Donald chuckled, taking another sip of his drink. 

“Does alcohol help with the pain, mental pain?” Della asked. 

“At the right amount you can be buzzed out of the pain but it's tricky to achieve because if you drink too much I tend to pass out and again the nightmares take control at that aspect of me.” 

“I experience nightmares too,” Della admits quietly, “I try to keep my mind distracted in the daytime but nighttime is harder.” 

“We are really messed up huh?” Donald asked, chuckling in spite of himself. 

“Yeah,” Della agreed, “I thought I would be fine once I made it home. But somehow it seems it inflates itself.” 

“I felt that way too in the Navy. I thought once it was over I could expect normality but normality changed.” 

“We’ve never really experienced normality though, you know,” Della pointed out, “I guess we could adjust to a new one for however long and adapt to whatever we’re facing. We seem to be okay with that when it comes to adventures.” 

“The after effect seems to be the worst part of adventures, the injuries, the adrenaline that prevents sleep. Though adventures with Scrooge never ended feeling guilty.”

“Scrooge’s adventures left me with guilt. But I suppose the moon was more of my own adventure; it's not his fault, it’s mine.” 

“I know it was a mistake for you to end up on the moon but being focused on the past won’t help you in the present as much as you would like it to. I know you want your past to be some saviour you can carry with you but sometimes it's just baggage full of things you can’t get rid of.” Della had her turn to tear up opening up her own infectious wound. 

“Geez this sucks,” Della stated, “trauma sucks like the devil whispers things into my brain and rearranging the normal parts of my body. Like with eating, sleeping and this stupid leg. God, I mean I tried to act like things were normal and I ate three plates of food when I first got here. I amazed the kids. I was hungry but once I finished eating my guts started reacting to the heavy presence of food. I now can only eat a couple of small meals. That’s why I haven’t eaten the carrots put in front of me and it sucks.” 

“What have you been doing with your leg?” Donald asked curious and hoping to get Della off of one stress inducing topic. 

“Well after I kicked Gyro’s butt he gave me a cream to put on my stump. It's hard to remember though.” 

“Well what did you do on the moon?” 

“Um well I kind of let it get infected to the point where more of my limb came off. It was gross.” Donald didn’t have time to unpack all of that but he knew that his sister was probably way too ‘motivated’ to take care of herself. It wasn’t an isolated incident, he knew as a child he would be the one who would take care of Della while she was doing who knows what. He didn’t mind doing it again and with seeing her new motherly instincts it wouldn’t surprise Donald to see her return the favour not that she had to. 

“Wow, talking about what you hide deep inside really tuckers you out,” Della noted, “huh and it's only 3 in the morning.” Donald nodded looking at the clock for himself. 

“I feel the same,” Donald agreed. 

“Cheers to that,” Della smiled, taking a gulp out of her glass. The two took the time to talk about things outside of trauma. It was nice. 

\- 

It was 10 o’clock in the morning when Louie moved out of his bed to migrate to the TV room. Though as he was about to open the door when Mrs. Beakley stopped him in his tracks, much to Louie’s dismay. 

“Oh come on,” Louie complained, “I know I should go outside but TV is so good.” 

“That’s not the reason, look,” Mrs Beakley opened the door to reveal the twins slouched out on the couch overcrowding the others' space seemingly to be in deep sleep. 

“So cute,” Webby squealed behind Louie, “twins are so cute.” 

“Hey so are triplets,” the triplets exclaimed in unison. 

“Now, now,” Mrs.Beakley said, pulling the four kids away, “these two need their sleep whenever they can get it. Who’s hungry?” The kids went off into the kitchen as the twins were left to doze on the couch for much of the morning. Though neither of the two would claim it, it would be one of the best sleeps they have gotten in the recent decade.


	3. Scars Unveiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Della has to deal with the scars that followed her from the moon to earth. Luckily her kids are there to make her feel much more confident in herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is pretty much my headcanon that Della has present scars from the moon. I mean its kind of hard to imagine Della didn't have any because living on the moon isn't a five star hotel so I incorporated that thought into writing. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Della had noticed her scars were much more present as she adjusted herself to earth. She of course had scars before the moon as she was a great adventurer afterall. Though it was a proud accomplishment for Della to see those scars of her epic adventures where she won in the end. 

Not to mention that the scars she sported beforehand were on a much smaller scale then the ones she had now. It would put a little scratch or deep cut that left itself to scar on her skin but now Della saw much more consistency and her skin changing colours showing the injuries she gained on the moon. 

She had a few on her head - mostly in her hair but one on her forehead that was fortunately covered up by her bangs. She carried scars at the base of her stump as she lost her lower leg to. Though she wouldn’t see it unless she bothered to look at it. Though Della’s arm was the worst contender of her scars. If Della raised the sleeve of her overcoat she would see the scars that made themselves home on the surface of her skin. 

On the moon Della had covered up her arm after a particularly bad incident with the moon mite. A mixture of cuts and burns covered her arm deeply. Della used what was left of her first aid kit and covered her arm. Though was neglectful of the wounds afterwards leading them to infect and weigh her down to the point where putting off cleaning the wound rendered impossible. 

Now her bare arm seemed to mock her if she dared to look at it. It showed her what had happened to her pushing troublesome thoughts that stemmed from the mental and physical weight of the moon. 

On this particular day Della was having a good day on the aspect of her body. The occasional day of feeling confident about her body was not one to be wasted in Della’ eyes. On this day she changed into her shorts and a t- shirt. Especially valid as today was quite humid and Scrooge would only put the air conditioner to a minimum in order to not ram up the energy bill. 

Della went downstairs to the living room to peer in on her kids sitting on the couch in front of the television. Louie was leaning back in the cushion on the couch with a Pep in his hand. Dewey was lying horizontally on the remainder of the coach leaving Huey to have to find comfort on the floor. As Della saw them content she wanted to join them - learn about their further interests outside of adventure. 

As Della walked into the area her boys looked in her direction seemingly happy to see her. That put a smile on Della’s face as even months later she felt weary that she would be faced with cold displeasure from her sons of her mere presence. Dewey made himself smaller so that Della could sit on the couch beside him and Huey got up off the floor to be closer to his mom. It really did make Della’s day with the small acts of attention she would receive that would show their love for her. 

“What are we watching?” Della asked hoping she wouldn’t be clueless at the response. 

“Ottoman Empire,” Louie responded, “the perfect show with my type of high stake adventure.” 

“Oh I think I saw this show when I got the TV working,” Della replied happily, “Johnny and Randy, right?” 

“Yeah but now it's just Johnny,” Dewey explained to his mom.” 

“Interesting. Who knew that there could be so much drama in ottomans.” 

“I did,” Huey replied happily, “I could see the tension between the two beforehand.” Louie rolls his eyes at that. Della managed to keep her eyes to the screen only pulling herself away to see her kids' reactions to something that happened on screen.

Later she pulled Dewey onto her lap much to his content. It gave Dewey the chance to feel closer to his mom. Dewey looked at the arms encircled around him and noticed the scars she carried for the first time. Dewey noticed the pink almost wrinkles of skin that ran through her arm in different patterns. Dewey went to reach for it causing Della to flinch slightly and look at him to gauge a reaction from him. 

“Does it hurt?” Dewey asked. His brothers looked to what he was talking about and grew concern at the new sight of their mom that they hadn’t seen before. 

“Well it gets a little itchy,” Della replied nervously as she felt more subconscious over her scars. 

Huey and Louie move closer in order to examine the scars shown on their mom’s arm. Della got increasingly nervous with the wrong type of attention that she would have liked. Though concern was the overlying emotional on their faces Della feared that they would react disgusted at her scars. Though to her pleasant surprise they didn’t react like that at all.

“Wow they look really interesting,” Huey observed using a feather light touch to graze the raised scars. 

“Super cool,” Louie complemented.   
“On the moon I regularly fought with this moonmite for the parts on my ship. It resulted in the end with me giving the moon mite my golden tooth.” 

“You had a golden tooth?” Louie piped in, “do you have any more?”

“Hm I don’t know but if I lose any other teeth I’ll be sure to give it to you.” Louie seemed content with that.

“Was that why when we first saw you your arm was covered with a bandage?” Huey asked. 

“Yeah it was partly. At first it was to mend the fact that I took off my sleeve to stop the bleeding of my leg but then I needed it to cover the wound I got. You guys are too caring and smart for your own good,” Della complimented giving all of her children an awkward hug. 

“Was that why you wore a coat on most days?” Louie asked, taking Della’s mind on a rollercoaster trying to think of the right thing to say. 

“Well having the scars reminds me of the past where I would rather like to focus on the present. With you guys.” The boys didn’t quite understand Della’s line of reasoning as to why her wound prevented her from thinking about the present but they tried to support her no matter what, 

“What can we do to help?” Dewey asked. Della cupped Dewey’s head in awe of his consideration. 

“You guys have done beautifully already,” Della insisted, “you guys don’t need to worry about me. It’s my job to worry about you three, and Webby, and Lena at this point.” 

“Are you sure?” Huey asked. His older brother mode transferred in that moment. 

“Yes,” Della insisted. 

“Are you going to wear more t-shirts now?” Dewey asked. 

“I’ll try to,” Della replied honestly, “we shall see but with your reaction to it I think it’ll definitely be easier to pull off.” 

Della looked onto the television screen again only to be faced with the credits of the TV show. Della frowned in response. 

“I’m sorry guys you missed the rest of your show.” 

“Like there aren’t reruns,” Louie retorted, “it’ll give me an excuse to watch it again.” 

“You don’t need an excuse to watch it again,” Huey pointed out. 

“I know but it’s nice to,” Louie retorts. Della thinks its best to intervene in this dowarding spiraling conversation. 

“How about we all go throw water balloons and eat popsicles. It is rather toasty today.” The boys all agreed and went outside. Della smiled to herself and looked at the scar in front of her. This memory she had formed with her boys stemmed from her scar but was rather positive. 

Maybe when Della happens to look to her scar in the future this memory could outweigh the negative ones lodged in the back of her brain. 

Della overheard her sons already filling up the water balloons and went to go help them. 

One day Della decided one day.


	4. Small Farms Big Problems

The twins had made it to the farm of their beloved grandma. Even though their grandma was quite old she managed to work a farm quite well with the help of whatever hands were closest. And now it wasn’t only the twins but their cousins Gladstone and Fethry who were also at the farm. They were there for a longer period of time for different reasons than them. 

Della and Donald had been placed on the farm after the recent death of their beloved parents. Scrooge needed to let the two of them go elsewhere as Scrooge had to make arrangements from what was in their parents' will. 

The first night Donald and Della were at the farm it was met with tears and clinging onto any living thing - which included each other and whatever animal just happened to catch their eye. By that morning the two didn’t manage to capture any sleep but went down for breakfast nonetheless to see the others. Della saw Fethry at the breakfast table with their grandma washing up dishes that somehow already were piling up. 

“Morning Grandma,” Della greeted, much to Donald’s surprise, acting as cheerful as she could possibly be under the circumstances. Della sat beside Fethry ruffling his hat as an older cousin would do. 

“Morning darlings,” their grandma cooed, “I made you two some french toast for breakfast.” 

“Thanks,” Donald responded gratefully that he wouldn’t have to put up with their grandma’s notoriously abysmal oatmeal. As the two put the french toast into their stomachs. Another cousin of theirs popped out of doing who knows what. 

“Hi ya chums,” Gladstone greeted as he walked into the kitchen. Gladstone didn’t seem to read the twins general emotions well as he grabbed a slice of french toast off Donald’s plate. 

“Gladstone,” their grandma warned sharply as she tried to hit him with a dish towel that so happened to miss Gladstone. 

“Are these two buggers still going out with me to do chores.” 

“It’s up to them,” her grandma responded. Even though under normal circumstances the two wouldn’t be willing to do farm work if they could help it. Although, doing anything other than stewing in their own feelings felt better to the both of them. 

The three made it out to the outdoors experiencing intense sunlight shining out without clouds blocking the way. It was way too bright for both Della and Donald to feel comfortable with. Though yet again Gladstone fell to ignorance about it. 

The three made it inside the barn in order to sort the hay barrels for the animals to feed on. Della and Donald got to work using the old rusty pitchfork to move the barrels out from the pile. Gladstone was a decided pain in their side as he stayed on top of the pile only pushing some of the hay barrels down oftentimes hitting one of the twins on the way down. 

Surprisingly, it was Della who snapped first about the setup stabbing the pitchfork into one of the hay barrels before getting Gladstone off of the pile muttering angrily the entire time. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him with her onto the ground. Gladstone was surprised that Della could be as strong as her brother and could be put into a similar rage. 

“Stay on the ground,” Della commanded, letting her slightly older voice out to discipline Gladstone. Gladstone obliged though he still did as little work as possible. He said it was so his pants wouldn’t be ruined with hay. Donald then threw hay at him in response. 

It was later in the afternoon when Gladstone seemed to wipe away his ignorance of their situation and got real with the two of them. 

“I’m sorry about your parents. I know what that’s like the sadness that is buried in you that can’t escape.” Donald nodded relating and Della couldn’t help but bow her head down and let a tear slip out. She quickly tried to return to her usual cheerful self as the baby of the family - Fethry - ran up to them. 

“Della! Donald! Uncle Scrooge is here!” Della and Donald looked at each other with wide eyes. Uncle Scrooge was both amazing and terrifying to be with as the stories and adventures were amazing; they could always feel a certain sense of coldness with him as he certainly wasn’t used to the idea of children. 

The twins ran off to see their uncle and saw their grandma and uncle in the kitchen in a discussion. The two didn’t want to interrupt so they stayed quietly eavesdropping on the pair. 

“Oi I’ve been around the world on daring adventures. Built myself incredible wealth and have immortality. I can handle the wee children Elvira.”

“I know your resume Scrooge and am aware you are the richest duck in the world. I know you can handle most things but children are different. They’re good kids. I need them to stay that way.” 

“Again I can handle them Elvira.” 

“Maybe, but, if I see one toe out of line with them. I’m coming to your house and we’ll see if you can handle anything after a contorted windpipe.” 

Della and Donald heard silence after that statement and was pulled away from the conversation by Gladstone and Fethry. 

“I guess this is goodbye,” Gladstone stated. 

“Will you guys come back for me?” Fethry asked and Donald patted his head lovingly. 

“Of course we will. If we ever go into water we’ll bring you with us for sure.” 

“No need to bring me with you on any adventure cuz,” Gladstone made clear. Della gave Gladstone a tight hug, a hug that said I love you despite the way you drive me crazy. Donald then gave Gladstone a hug while Della let Fethry jump into her arms. 

“Come on you crazy kids,” Scrooge says, greeting his niece and nephew. 

“Can I drive the plane-?” Della asked, though got interrupted before she could finish the question. 

“No.” 

“Can I get some guitar strings?” Donald asked. 

“I suppose we can find something in the budget for that.” 

“Why does Donald get his thing?” Della askes annoyed. 

“Because Donald’s thing won’t get us killed.” 

“You don’t know that,” Della mumbles, “I drove the plane before.” 

“She what,” her grandma overhears Della’s mumbling and interjects herself into the conversation. 

“It was a needed thing under the circumstances. We were perfectly safe,” Scrooge lies. The twins don’t dare argue the truth as they head out the door. Donald looks behind him to see Fethry and Gladstone looking at them. Fethry in awe and Gladstone looking a tad bit jealous of the plane that landed on their small farm. Donald smiled at that. 

The two knew that they were just in the first stages of mourning the loss of their parents but they knew that they would be okay with Scrooge, their grandma and their cousins. The journey had just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This way kind of cute but also kind of sad. I love the duck cousins so much I can't wait to write more about them - in the past and in the future. My headcanon that seems supported by the people I find online is that the cousins are pretty much all orphans living with their grandma - except for Della and Donald as they live with Scrooge. I also headcanon that the cousins may bounce off of their grandmas and Scrooge for taking care of them. In conclusion, there are so many possibilities with them and again I want to write about it more to fill up that hole in my heart for them. I hope you enjoyed :)


	5. Coming Back Laughing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Della and Gyro meet once again letting old memories wash over with pure attitude for one another.

Della couldn’t help but buckle down laughing at the sight of Gyro in pain. Gyro scowled in return at the sight of Della. Only Della Duck could return after 10 years and catch him in a painful situation. Gyro was mending the power usage of his lightbulb machinery when the noise - Della caused - provided Gyro with the opportunity to get clumsy and shock himself. It resulted with him on the floor needing an ice pack for his growing bruise on his head.

“Wow this alone almost makes up for everything.” 

“Hey I supplied you with oxy-chew and a manual.” 

“Yeah well the oxy-chew was black licorice that you know I hated, your manual berated me and you didn’t even supply any extra gold for me to go back home with.” 

“Well you’re here now aren’t you.” 

“Well if you discount the fact that it took me a decade and the lost limb on the way then yeah I am here now.” Gyro looked down to witness the metal prosthetic that replaced her former leg. 

“Does it at least have a can opener feature.” 

“I’m going to shock you again,” Della responded bitterly and despite everything Gyro actually chuckled in response, softening Della up. 

“You know, I really tried to get you back home. I knew you would probably be way too stubborn to actually be gone forever but when I saw your spawns I knew a reality without you had existed for them and it was really hard to keep thinking optimistically. Especially for me as I would never meet Scrooge’s level of optimism. 

“I don’t think anyone could,” Della replied hoarsely, trying to reframe herself from crying in front of Gyro of all people. What he said however was much more raw then she usually got from him and that was with years of chipping him down. 

“If you start to get upset I’m going to stick you with Fenton.” 

“Who the hell is Fenton.” 

“Don’t ask. He’s a burden on my conscience.” 

“Oh I thought you would have gotten a boyfriend by now.” 

“Ugh I’m sorry that I am way too busy with my patents and discoveries to be also on a quest to be with some idiot.” 

“Wow. You have somehow gotten even more bitter.” 

“And you have seemed to have gotten more annoying.” 

“I used to be way worse,” Della argued. 

“I know.” Della moved to Gyro’s invention. The lightbulb gizmo seemed curious with the new individual in front of it. 

“Who is this little guy?” The lightbulb gizmo looked offended at the implication but as Della picked up the lightbulb gently the offensiveness withered away from its surprisingly expressive face. 

“Lil’ bulb is a highly advanced technological form of artificial intelligence. Don’t belittle him.” Gyro argued protectively over his invention. Della actually chuckled at his trying to be authoritative demeanor. 

“Anyway I may still want to drop you off a building and scoop you up just as you’re about to hit the ground but this was fun. Also embrace the potential idiots of your life and get a boyfriend you loser.” Della headed out and Gyro shook his head.

“Says someone who had never had a long-term relationship,” Gyro muttered under his breath.

“Okay forget what I said before,” Della claimed as she turned around back to Gyro, “I’m actually going to drop you off a building.” Gyro screamed and tried to avoid Della in any way he could among the lab. All potentially helpful gizmos stayed stationary just observing whatever was going on in front of them. 

“Intern get out here!” 

“Oooh your boyfriend?”

“Intern stay where you are!” 

The events of chasing were prolonged only stopping once Della took off her leg and threw it at Gyro hitting him across the face and Gyro bringing up Della’s past love life making her want to leave for the sake of her remaining pride.

Though Gyro couldn’t help but almost smile about the return of Della in his lab. Though he would never say that outloud nor think about it too much to make it a true thought of his. Gyro returned to work and ignored the questions Fenton had about the visitor as Gyro was still quite out of breath and from pure stubbornness not to bring Della into the workspace anymore than she had already done herself. Though his mind wandered actually thinking that it wouldn’t totally be a bad thing if Della came back to check on him once in a while. He thought to himself that actually it would be quite nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a shorter chapter but I just needed to write a snippet of Della and Gyro and what there relationship would entail. I wouldn't mind writing more about these two as a good platonic relationship. I hope you enjoyed and feel free to comment anything including anything you have yet to see from Della that you want someone to include in her story (or just a good headcanon about her). Anyway thanks again for reading :)


	6. Unintended Consequences

Donald had a twinge in his heart that he couldn’t fight away. His brain and heart couldn’t get on the same page about a particular issue that has been surrounding him since he got back from the island. It had to do with his kids and his sister. 

He couldn’t help but observe their interactions together and how well Della meshed in with their unique personalities. Even Louie had dropped his distrustfulness around her and let her see into his thoughts and feelings. Donald knew that this objectively was amazing and that Della could mend the years of loss but it still left Donald with a hole in his heart - jealousy and possessiveness over what had been exclusively his for the past ten years. He knew that his kids were people who could make their own decisions and that they had chosen to connect with their lost mom but Donald was afraid he would be lost in the pieces of their weird family. 

He could overhear the sounds of laughter going on in the boy’s bedroom as Della volunteered to tuck the triplets into bed. Every pitch of laughter or any dialogue that Donald picked up seemed to hit the eardrums of Donald a little too hard for his liking. Donald even heard the beautiful singing of Della with her original lullaby emitted out of the bedroom. Donald knew he needed to talk to Della about this so it wouldn’t be internalized into something catastrophic. 

Della exited out of the bedroom her body still turned to her boys as they were beginning to rest for the night. Donald took a deep breath and went up to his sister. She greeted Donald with a warming smile and Donald tried to return it as best as he could but he knew it was off. Della seemed to notice as well. 

“Donald you seem off. Is something wrong?” 

“I just wanted to talk to you about...,” Donald hesitated not knowing how to contemplate his feelings, his fears and his thoughts. Della gave him a look of concern putting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him but it actually made Donald feel worse. Della was super hard to get mad at with her true self - though it was easy to be mad at her decision making - but super easy to find jealousy about her as well. 

“I don’t know,” Donald confessed, “just about me spending time with the kids tomorrow.” 

“Okay sounds good to me,” Della said nonchalantly.

“Well I also was maybe thinking that we could devise a system so nobody feels out of the loop with the kids.” 

“Okay so we’ll come up with a system. But you know Donnie you are allowed to do stuff with our kids without a system in place. Just communicate it to me.” 

“Okay I will do that the same with me right?” 

“Of course Donnie. You’re a parent as well. So the kids I’m sure what an equal amount of both of us.” 

“That’s the thing. I think they like you more than me.” 

“I can assure you that they do not have a preference.” 

“I think they should though. I took care of them for 10 years. You’re not a real parent yet so you should stop acting like you are.” Donald looked at Della who looked like she had been slapped in the face. 

“Della I-” 

“You are not allowed to dismiss whatever assurance or argument I make based on my greatest mistake. Don’t you think I know that I missed out on a lot and that you are their safety place now instead of the both of us. That I may have written the lullaby for the boys but the reason they feel comforted by it was because it reminds them of when you sang it to them. I face every waking and sleeping moment in fear that I am still on the moon and that I never had the privilege to see our boys ever. I know that you and Scrooge face the consequences of my mistake. I know it weighs on you to have me back and I do want to make it up to you guys by being here and being a mom, a sister and a niece but I myself still face the same Della who went to the moon and I’m trying to beat her out as best I can. Please let me be there for them otherwise there is no difference between me now and me on the moon.” Della couldn’t handle a reaction from her brother after she bared her heart out to him so she left him to contemplate what she said and went onto the roof of the mansion. 

Della herself knew she had to put herself back together after that rant she vented at Donald. In truth she had been harbouring her feelings and guilt ever since she landed on the moon only being amplified once back to earth after a decade. It wasn’t entirely fair to make Donald subjected to heeding her feelings especially as it was clear that Donald was holding onto his own feelings that were also valid. Della sighed looking up at the sky, the moon mocking her in full. Della huffed and threw a rock that made its way on the roof at the direction of the moon. Instead of the moon it seemed to hit someone else. A groan was heard through Della’s ears and Della assumed it was Donald. 

“Donald?” She called out in the darkness. 

“Nope,” she hears instead. The sound of a woman that was all too familiar. 

“Ugh what the hell are you doing on the roof of my uncle’s?” Della asked, more annoyed than anything. 

“The roof defences were weaker than the rest of the house so we made it onto the roof without dying, right mama. That’s what you wanted me to say?”

“Not that part you lunatic.” It my the beagle boys although very incompetent they were still stubborn nonetheless with the same amount of confidence each time. The only difference Della could make out in the dark about the Beagle boys was that they all aged where the boys aren't really boys anymore. Della knew that they still were not competent based off of their recent visits. 

Della steadied herself onto the roof as Ma Beagle told her boys to get her. Della ducked and made sure to kick the bigger one in the face with her metal foot. Which made the guy stumble in a disorienting way. The next one to come at her was smaller so she jumped onto his head kicking him down onto the roof and he almost slipped off the roof entirely if not for his Ma angrily getting him back up again. As she was ready to face the guy again the bigger guy was unknowingly to Della recovered from the metal kick to the head which Della did not know could happen so quickly - but it made sense since Della couldn’t imagine much brain rattling around his skull to begin with. To Della’s surprise his instinct was to go for her metal leg bringing herself off balance. Della attempted to use her other leg to give a swift kick to his head yet again but the Beagle boy actually managed to get her leg off before she could do that successfully. Leading in a wimpy spin that resulted with her landing her hands onto the roof now only balening with one leg. 

Della was now pissed since her leg was now being used against her. Della also was still not used to earth’s gravity resulting in being a bit more clumsy than she usually was. Leading to herself feeling a bit more adrenaline being rushed into her system. Though Della couldn’t let herself be too worried as she minimized the potential threat by noting that she was on the moon dealing with a moon mite everyday. She could probably do anything at this point, right?

Donald himself felt really bad about his impulse to say that Della wasn’t a real parent. He understood that Della was trying her best and that he should be happy with that but a deeper layer of hurt is still there from when she disappeared. To Donald it felt like she said that he wasn’t a good enough reason for Della to stay content with a semi domesticated lifestyle. Donald wished that Della could have been less of a living being and be a less than dimensional character so that he could feel validated in his anger. Donald sighed and figured he needed to talk to Della not only to apologise for his remarks but to mend their broken hearts together. He knew where she would be and where she has always been in times of internal crisis. On the roof. 

As Donald makes his way to Della's notorious thinking spot he hears a commotion on the roof and it doesn’t seem to be coming from Della alone. Donald hurries over to see what was going on to see Della trying her hardest to fight off the Beagle Boys single handedly all that without one of her legs. Her metal leg being in the hands of one of the Beagle Boys. Donald could feel his anger fill up his body, his heart thumping out of his chest. Nobody hurts his sister except him unintentionally. 

Donald makes his way on top of the roof and when all eyes face him he strikes the three perpetrators on the roof in quick and hard hitting attacks that they couldn’t defend without Donald doing something else unpredictable. The Beagle boys ended up falling off the roof and making it into the bushes below only then the security for the house being implemented. 

Donald had Della’s makeshift leg in his hand safe. Della looks relieved as she puts it on and tests it out for any deformities that occurred when she wasn’t in control of it. Della sighed and sat down on the roof and Donald followed suit. 

“I’m sorry,” the twins say in sinc, “I didn’t consider your feelings.” Della and Donald chuckle at this feeling at ease that they still were like this even after everything. 

“Why didn’t you call for help?” Donald asked. 

“It’s stupid,” Della explained, “I thought I could deal with them all on my own. I don’t know why I still think I’m invincible especially when I can see that I’m not whenever I look down. Don’t get me wrong I love my robot leg but it does seem humbling at times.” 

“But you managed to make a leg all by yourself out of rocket parts that’s probably a lot more non-humbling than anything I could think of.” 

“Thanks Donnie. I realized something too. I’ve been so focused on being a mom that you know I haven’t been that good at being a sister or being a niece that I claimed I am. I know that because you wouldn’t be as hurt as you are now. I’m really sorry about that and I promise I will be the best sister I can be starting now.” 

“Della I already have the best sister. Of course I would love to see you more but don’t change yourself based on what you think I would like in a sister. I like having you as a sister because I learned to love her, not another version of her.” 

“You know I wouldn’t mind hanging out with you as well yourself too. I have been trying to be the best version of myself or the “Della Duck” for my whole life you know? It was the driving force of my adventures with Scrooge and I guess I was trying to do that when I got on the stupid rocket. I was trying to prove that I could be a mom and process further as an adventurer no matter what the obstacles were. That decision didn’t only hurt me but everyone around me,” Della’s eyes teared up thinking about everything. 

“It was a stupid rocket wasn’t it.” 

“The stupidest. It ran on stupid gold.” Donald chuckled at that since it was something lighthearted that could be joked about. 

“I thought about you everyday and it would hurt every time. I guess part of me is also on the verge of thinking that you are just a dream and when I wake up you're dead and I don’t get to see you with the boys.” 

“We make quite the pair. I know that what I did in the past is always going to actively hurt you and you mourned me for years but I do want to make new memories with you and our family. But only if you want to as well.” Donald was beginning to tear up as well and hugged Della tightly. 

“Of course, Dumbella.” 

“Wow so new memories include my dumb name.” 

“They do now.” Della smiled at that thought because no matter how petty she was against her name and how petty Donald was for always managing to bring it up she couldn’t help but look forward to those potential memories with him. The two were up the whole night until the moon had faded out into the daytime sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my take on the Donald and Della situation that I see cropped up a lot of the time when it comes to the twins. It hurts me to see any of them hurt. While I get a lot of angsty fanfictions about Donald being hurt when Della gets back and Della being somewhat bashed on I felt the need to get Della's perspective of this as she knows it was a bad decision to get on the rocket but she can't take it back and just undo all the pain of her mistake. Let me know your opinion on the matter and also let me know any requests you want for Della. I'll be sure to look into it. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Girl's Night Precursor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 out of 2 for Girl's Night. Donald and Daisy are together and doing well what will happen with Della in the mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is right before the Ducktales episode of 'The Lost Cargo of Kit Cloudkicker'. I am very excited for it. I will be sure to upload the next part to this hopefully this week or the week after.

The look on Donald’s face hadn’t been seen by Della for a duration of time. He was genuinely happy not only that but he was excited. Though it was Daisy who caused this look to occur, Della reaped the benefits of his positive mood by getting her brother to help her with the various amounts of paperwork she had to fill out to say to the country that she wasn’t still dead. 

“I still can’t believe we’re 36,” Della exclaimed reading into the current date laid out in front of her. Though Della counted down the days of being missing it was difficult to pinpoint the dates that correlated to earth. She didn’t have a calendar with her and after the first few years days meshed in with months which blurred some years for her. 

“I can’t believe I’m not 100 yet,” Donald responded, “now stop changing the subject and fill out your paperwork. Daisy is pulling up now. I’ll see you later.” 

“Woah,” Della demanded, “slow down Donald. Are you not going to introduce Daisy to your favourite sister.” 

“You are my only sister.” 

“So the statement stays true,” Della concluded. Donald only rolled his eyes at that but let Della follow him to meet his date. Della was giddy about it as she had a bounce in her step which was arguably harder to do with the earth’s gravity. Della saw Daisy outside of her parked car smiling at Donald. Daisy was wearing a pink dress which complimented her well. 

“Wow,” Della said elbowing Donald in approval. 

“Don’t you dare,” Donald replied. Della had her turn to roll her eyes at her brother. 

“Is this your sister?” Daisy asked. 

“The one and only,” Della confirmed, “Donald hasn’t told you about me has he?” 

“Well no.” 

“Then we need to hang out to make up for that.” 

“Oh a girl’s night?” Daisy asked intrigued. 

“Yeah I need a break from just hanging out with Selene.” 

“That’s Storkules’ sister right?” 

“Oh so you’ve met him.” 

“Yeah,” Daisy replied distastefully, “I have. On a date.” Donald cringed at the thought of that. 

“Oof that’s awkward for sure. Well I won’t be like Storkules so go off and enjoy your date you two. Stay safe, wear protection. Shut up Donald I didn’t say the type of protection.” Donald huffed in response as he left with Daisy. Della waved to the couple as Daisy was driving out. 

“Was that Donald’s date?” Scrooge said, a bit agasted, “he sure left in a hurry.” 

“Yep sure was,” Della replied nonchalantly. 

“Does she seem fit for the lad?” Scrooge asked. His voice carried the boreline protectiveness of his nephew. Della crossed her arms shaking her head at her uncle. 

“It’s Donald. He doesn’t like most people much less being in a relationship. I’ll say if he wasn’t into her it would show.” 

“I suppose you’re right. You were the one I had to worry about.”   
“Hey! Some of them were… I don’t know posh?” Della guess based on Della’s remembrance of their attitude. 

“Yeah but they were the ones who actively sought me out. The cream of the crop so to speak.” 

“Oh damn you’re right. You really did meet the best ones.” 

“Yeah and that’s why Donald and I were worried about you. Though I didn’t like Donald college ‘friends’ the worst thing they did was get too comfortable in my home. They still at least had good intentions.” Della remembered a little bit fondly at the ventures she had with guys and gals - and none of the above. It was exciting yet downright terrifying at times to try and navigate the relationships she would run across. Since Della loved her freedom she would avoid something serious or even from someone “worthy” of a long term relationship. 

Though Della could understand Donald’s perspective especially if Daisy was as amazing as Donald said she was. Della turned to Scrooge knowing damn well where she got her relationship issues from. 

“And was Goldie the best one we’ve seen from you.” 

“I don’t know what the blazes you’re talking about,” Scrooge denied though he produced a small blush through his words. 

“Right and I’m the problem.” Della rolled her eyes at her immature uncle. Though she couldn’t judge too hard as she knew she was right off of the same branch of the same tendencies for freedom of relationships. 

“Aye, well Donald will be gone for a while. I’m going to bed.” 

“Okay old man,” Della concluded smiling, “I’m going back inside as well.” 

Della poured over the papers she had to fill out. Actually managing to complete the task before her brother made it home. It left her with her mind to worry about her brother and the potential obstacle he and luck may face in the unaccounted hours of the early night. 

At 11 o'clock at night Donald let himself into the mansion to see Della’s face implanted onto the table passed out. Donald chuckled to himself seeing his sister lighty snoring and clinging to the paper on the table. Donald knew to wake her up from her slumber in order to maybe impose a bed for her sleep. As well as for the first time in seemingly forever Donald could face his sister to tell her how his night was. He shook his sister's shoulder and she gasped up in preparation for some sort of fight. Her eyes then landed on Donald and she visibly relaxes. 

“So how did it go?” Della asked as if she hadn’t been asleep moments before. 

“It went well,” Donald replied, trying to be as neutral as possible. Della squinted her eyes at Donald trying to figure him out. 

“You’re hiding something,” Della figured, “what did Daisy have bad breath or something.” 

“She could never,” Donald countered. “I was just hoping you weren’t jealous of me.” 

“Donald I am happy for you, no jealousy here I promise.” 

“You’ve been watching the door the whole time haven’t you.” 

“Yeah but that was worry not jealousy.” 

“Why are you worried about me?” Donald asked. 

“Well besides it's the role of a sister. You also do need someone looking over your streak of bad luck to prevent anymore from happening.” 

“That requires a whole team,” Donald replied, “you were just curious about Daisy and I weren’t you?” 

“Yeah I’m curious about your life, sue me.” 

“Well I am curious about your life but you don’t seem to give me any indication of it.”

“That’s different, yours is more lighthearted and seems to make you happy.” Donald resonated with Della’s statement and decided to play along with their moment of pretending everything was alright. 

“Well Daisy is pretty resourceful so she got us into a really exclusive restaurant.” 

“You do know you are the nephew of the richest duck in the world though right?”

“Yeah but it was all Daisy. Talking to the hostess to get us a table right away. All I had to do was stand there.” 

“That sounds nice.” 

“It was.” 

“And you didn’t get burned or choke on food?” 

“Nope, pretty cool huh?” 

“Very cool and normal.” 

“Well I can get used to that sense of normal.” 

“So did you talk about me?” 

“You greeted her so you happened to come up.” Della pumped up her fist in anticipation. 

“Finally, you’ve known her for about a month at least right?” 

“Yeah but we were taking it slow.” 

“Cute.” 

“Anyway Daisy seemed kinda excited to meet you in person and for a potential ‘girl’s night’.” 

“She was serious about that?” Della asked. 

“Yeah of course she was. But don’t blow this opportunity because if something happens-” 

“No need for the threat Donald. I will act on my best behaviour, woodchucks honour.” Donald seemed to relax at that statement as Della wasn’t one to use that term willy nilly. 

“What’s the worst thing that could happen,” Della said nonchalantly. 

“When you say that the worst things actually happen,” Donald exclaims, rolling his eyes at his sisters teasing. 

“Well I guess we will find out,” Della smiled like an adventurer at heart. She couldn’t hype up the anticipation at the prospect of something amazing within reach. Donald still remained worried but Della still couldn’t be more excited.


	8. Girl's Night Sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content/Trigger Warning: alcohol, swearing, and a crappy relationship witnessed by Della and Daisy.

“Donald relax, it’ll be fun and safe.” 

“Let’s not promise anything,” Della replies to Daisy. “Except fun, we’ll have fun for sure.” 

“Actually yeah your family is not the pinnacle of safety.” 

“I know that’s the problem,” Donald exclaimed. 

“So are you saying that I can’t handle danger?” Daisy asked, letting Donald walk on the edge of danger himself to his girlfriend’s wrath. 

“Oh no. Of course not. You can handle anything that is thrown your way.” 

“Why thank you,” Daisy coos and kisses Donald on the check, “okay time to go.” Della sticks her tongue out childishly at Donald before heading out the door with Daisy. 

“Bye kids,” Della bellows to the open foyer hoping the echo reaches their kids ears. As the door closed behind them they climbed into Daisy’s car. 

“So where are we to go?” Daisy asks, “would you want to go to the mall or there is a really cute cafe-” 

“Let’s go to the bar on the pier!” Della exclaimed, making a quick decision on her feet. 

“Really?” Daisy asked a bit distastefully. 

“Yeah I used to go there all the time. I haven’t been in-” Della paused not wanting to account for the time sucked up by the moon and the time before that when she was carrying the triplets. “A long time.” 

“Okay well maybe we can get you a date. I could be your wingwoman.” 

“Or we could throw darts and then find loose change underneath the bar table.” 

“Is that what you did?” Daisy asked with concerned facial expressions. 

“Yeah well Scrooge paid for my pilot school so I tried to pay him back in any way I could.” 

“I guess Scrooge wouldn’t underestimate change as he is the richest duck in the world based off of a dime.” 

“I almost got there as well. I had a side job as a flight instructor that helped immensely.” 

“And how did that go?” 

“Eh I might start it up again. Though I will admit I am a pilot adventurer before an instructor and I don’t think I have the time to do that right now. With my lovely kids and stupid fowl.” 

“That’s fair but also let’s not go under the bar for loose change.” 

“For you I will reframe.” Daisy let out a sigh of relief. As Daisy pulled up to the bar she coiled at the sight bestowed upon her. 

“Are you sure this is the right bar you want to set foot in?” 

“Oh yeah it may seem a little rusty on the outside but it gets charming on the inside.” The two ladies got into the bar and Daisy wasn’t as impressed as Della. 

“Hey the door got fixed,” Della noticed. 

“Okay let’s make a game plan,” Daisy proposes sitting on one of the stools.   
“Okay I get that you want to be my wingwoman but it's fine really. I haven’t had that on my mind for 10 years and before I also didn’t have a wingwoman.” 

“So, things can change and that includes a wingwoman. It doesn’t have to be an actual relationship but just a chance to practice person to person interaction.” 

“Practice person to person interaction. Okay I like that idea.” Della swiveled on the stool scooping out her options. Della knew why Daisy looked so hesitant in the atmosphere Della chose to dive herself into. It was dingy to say the least it looked like the management could only do so much with the amount of damage the bar could produce in a night that they would refrain from doing above and beyond their paygrade. 

“What about her,” Daisy pointed out someone from the crowd. 

“Okay I can do this,” Della muttered to herself as she approached the woman by the pool table. Daisy witnesses the interactions Della performed as stiff and over the top. Which could both be accounted for by Della’s isolation that Donald gave the cliffsnotes to Daisy about. Daisy’s eyes widened in concern as she saw a man of intense height approach Della and Della in response squaring up. Daisy went straight away to be beside Della to referee any mishaps. 

“What is going on?” Daisy asked on the edge of discipline for the guy in Della’s way. 

“Well I don’t appreciate it when people are talking to her without my permission.” 

“And ‘her’ is what? Is she not a functional individual who can make their own decisions.”   
“Lay off, you cyborg woman.” Della gets the ammunition to fire the conversation into her favour as the man has referred to her leg as something that has weakened her instead of made her stronger. 

“Wow big talk for an asshole. Even infants can lay down a bigger comeback than ‘cyborg’.” The guy goes to lay his head on Della to move her out of the way and to get to the girl though Della blocks it standing strong on her front. 

“You’re not stronger than me so don’t try to fight me off.” 

“Oh yeah well how about an arm wrestle then to determine that?” At this point everyone in the bar seemed to fixate on the conversation to the point where the guy didn’t feel like he could back down without feeling humiliated. That didn’t stop him from believing he could win. The two as well as everyone in the bar gathered around a table to see the two arm wrestle. Daisy made sure to pull Della away to brief on her decision. 

“Della are you okay to do this? That guy is huge.” 

“I ran around on the moon for ten years. I have the strength to take down a regular guy. Besides do you see the girl over there,” Della pointed out to the girl she was talking to before, “she coils up when he was walking up towards me and she grabbed the back of my shirt shielding herself.” 

“Okay,” Daisy replied much more calmer than she was before, “go win.” Della gave off a salute before sitting down across from the guy smiling cockily at him who was matching but in a way that signaled he was hungry off of the win he thought he would get. Della was smiling to prove him wrong. As someone volunteered to referee it wasn’t long before the guy realized how strong Della really was. Della didn’t strain as the guy seemed to try his best, her hand remained steady as she tipped the scales over in her favour taking his hand and having it hit the table signaling his defeat. 

“Ah good game,” Della said, sarcasm laying in her voice. The man seemed grumpy about his defeat as everyone seemed to cheer for Della’s victory. Though Della wasn’t letting him off the hook as he migrated for the girl in the booth. 

“Now that we know who is stronger, how about you lay off this time.” 

“You can’t tell me what to do,” the man threatened. 

“You can’t tell anybody what to do here.” 

“I can tell my girl what to do. She's mine. What are you going to do about it, bitch?” Della responded to that with a punch to the man’s face. Somehow that got everyone excited pairing off into similar fights about something unrelated. As someone maneuvered towards Daisy she hit the guy with her bag that caused them to not pursue any further. 

Della hooked the guy's leg around her metal one and took him down on the floor. The girl in turn stayed within Della’s reach and left the guy on the floor in pain. Della grabbed Daisy’s hand leaving the place a bigger wreck than before. Though in order to get through it they had to go through individuals who were pumped up and ready to fight. For the most part they were able to squeeze by though Daisy and Della did have to throw a punch towards someone who was not letting them go by. 

“That really hurts,” Daisy remarks, “how do you do it.” 

“I will be sure to teach you,” Della promises as they get outside. Della turns to the girl with a concerned motherly look in her eyes. 

“Where do you need to go?” Della asked. 

“I want to go to my mom’s but I need to grab my things at his place.” 

“Okay, do you have a key. It’s not an obstacle if you don’t but it is easier.” The girl pulls out a key in her bag. Della and Daisy made sure to get the girl’s things and get her to a safe place before moving on. 

“I’m sorry for choosing that place and getting you wrapped into that stuff.” 

“Don’t be sorry we got to help someone get out of an crappy relationship. Also the night is still young.” 

“That is true and I haven’t even had a drink yet.” 

“I know a place we can go,” Daisy suggested and Della nodded following Daisy’s whim. Daisy stops outside of a cute shop. Daisy led Della to the store that had a sign concluding it was closed. Daisy then pulled out a key to unlock the store. 

“Come on I’ll show you the best champagne you can get for free.” Della walked slightly behind Daisy looking at the boutique around her. Seeing the various dresses surrounding Della she all of a sudden admired Daisy much more for her dressmaking ventures as the dresses look like art pieces. 

Daisy took Della to a room at the back of the store and grabbed the bottle of champagne from one of the drawers. 

“So is this your place of work?” Della asked. 

“Well it's where I put out my dresses but I usually work at home in my office space.” Della nodded as Daisy grabbed glasses from a shelf. 

“So you are also a business woman?” Della asked Daisy nodded, “wow that’s really cool as well. You seem to have so much going for you for your passion and stability.” 

“I know and luckily it didn’t involve some guy interested in ‘making my dream true’ with benefits. Just some unflattering hard work and then some flattering hard work.” Daisy then poured the champagne out in the glasses and Della took a sip. 

“What’s next for passions and dreams?” Della asked, curious. 

“Hmm I suppose eventually I would love to expand into more places, maybe be featured in a magazine. But besides my business wants I will admit I am a bit of a hopeless romantic right now and wouldn’t mind a certain relationship continuing.” 

“I do hope it's the same one I’m thinking of,” Della teased and Daisy laughed. 

“Yes I do not have the time to juggle relationships. Besides a lot of guys are apathetic and rude Donald isn’t so I oughta hold onto those kinds of people.” 

“Yeah you should. I wish I had a healthy relationship mindset. I don’t know it just is hard to commit to something when you have so much going on in life. I don’t look for comfort. I just look for a short term burst of happiness and then it fuzzes out before I could have the sense to enjoy it and then it's onto the next for me.” 

“It seems practical,” Daisy replied, “you do miss a sense of long term relationship but at the same time if you don’t have the time nor energy to experience that then what’s the point in making potential long term relationships.” 

“That is true. I think before even a glimpse of a relationship in that sense I need to strengthen the bonds that have been strained or forgotten.” 

“May I ask how has Donald changed over time?” Daisy asked. 

“Well when we were younger he was an angsty bundle of nerves. It was a pretty fun phase, I’ll be sure to show you pictures. As we got older though Donald really matured though admitted himself into the navy when I was in flight school. It was the first time we were ever apart. I remember getting back from flight school and seeing Donald when I got back. He did change - not for better or for worse but he changed and adjusted to whatever he dealt with in the navy. I think on top of that everyone made fun of his voice making him the runt of the group. He was so self conscious after that he wouldn’t speak for a long time. We would pass notes to one another instead me on brand would throw notes as paper airplanes at him.” Della chuckled through her glassy eyes. 

“And then we became adventurers again which was amazing though Donald didn’t really like adventuring as much as Scrooge and I. So when I had the triplets Donald dropped everything to take care of them. He asked me who the father was and I replied with ‘does it matter? You are the one who cares for them and protects them.’ They didn’t need a biological father.” 

“I know what you mean,” Daisy replies far into her glass of champagne, “I’m raising my sister’s triplets. I take care of them because I love them not because I have to out of some biological obligation. Though now I suppose I do to some point but the care for them was before the necessity to not out of reaction. I guess Donald and I have more in common than I thought. Raising triplets has to be a statistical anomaly, right?”

“I would rather not think about the math of that,” Della sighed, getting a tad bit tipsy from the champagne giving her mind a fuzz around the edges. 

“We’re going to have to take a cab aren’t we,” Daisy giggled letting the champagne get to her as well. 

“Yeah you can stay over with me if you want to.” 

“What like a sleepover?” 

“Yeah but without supervision and the threat of getting hungover in the morning. Actually scratch the without supervision thing I am certain we will be supervised by an adult.” 

“An adult,” Daisy chuckled, “are you just a big child then?” Della laughed as well. 

“When Scrooge is like a million years old I might as well be.” 

“Are you at least the older sibling.” 

“Well Donald got his stupid foot out first. Probably because I kicked him or something.” As Della and Daisy continued to talk about nothing and everything the night that was young turned late and Della and Daisy knew they should turn in for some type of slumber for the amount of time they could keep their eyes closed. Della and Daisy got into a cab and Daisy reassured Della that her car would not get towed. The two journeyed to the home of Della Duck though mainly Scrooge’s home. The two stumbled into the living room and passed out on whatever was comfortable to put their heads on. 

As Della’s eyes opened to the sun she felt the warmth of a blanket laid on her she looked to her right to see Daisy on the couch with a blanket over her as well. There was a list of suspects for the culprit but Della felt safe by the action either way. Though before Della could go back to sleep the familiar sound of bagpipes got Della annoyed into waking up to face the noise. 

“Do you have to be so loud?” Della asked, annoyed. 

“It is merely my routine,” Scrooge defended himself, “I wake up at 6am sharp to have my tea and read the paper to music.” 

“I guess you’ve never heard of beauty sleep,” Daisy muttered waking up as well. 

“I am beautiful either way. Anyway it is nice to meet you.” 

“I do wish it was under prepared circumstances but yes it is nice to meet you as well.” Della huffed getting up and feeling her head dragging her down to a less than bubbly morning self. As Della went into the kitchen Scrooge was left with Daisy. 

“Aye do appreciate the amount of energy you have to keep up with Della as well as the amount of care into being with Donald,” Scrooge complimented.   
“Well they’re great people,” Daisy responded casually, “you did a great job raising them.” 

“I can’t take the credit,” Scrooge insisted, “their parents helped them with that path to greatness first and I merely made sure they had food and adventures.” 

“It did something for the both of them I promise.” Daisy then left to leave Scrooge by himself and the paper though what she said left Scrooge with a sense of pride for his children. Despite the struggles they still remained good hearted through everything. 

“The boys shouldn’t be up until 8 at the earliest but I’m sure Donald will be up or close to it by now.” Della started sipping on the coffee that Beakly had made. Daisy nodded. 

“You know it really was a good time hanging out with you,” Daisy said, “we’ll do it again sometime I promise.” 

“I look forward to it.” With that the girl’s night way over and day took over though not without the excitability of Della and the horror of Donald when Daisy tells him what happened last night.


	9. Adjusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A story that begins with memes and ends with a panic attack. I am angsty for no reason other than the fill a hole in my heart. Please enjoy.

Dewey and Webby were close to thieves especially on the foundation of Della. Both idolized her immensely as she was shrouded in mystery yet was also sporadic and her whims matched their own. As Della got entwined into the family any attention directed to the two made their hearts melt. They were a bit clingy but Della seemed to return that just as strongly to them. 

Webby and Dewey poked their heads out in the living room to see their mom alone sitting with a book in her hands. They flocked to her, bouncing onto the couch to see what she was up to especially as she looked to be immersed in something. As they leered in closer they could detect that Della was looking at the triplets baby book. 

“Oh baby photos of the triplets,” Webby exclaimed excitedly over the images. Della smiled though dulled by the look in her eyes. She was glancing over a photo of Donald and Huey. Huey with his woodchuck guidebook looking in awe of it. Donald in the background with a proud glint in his eyes with a smile splayed on his face. 

“And that was when the obsession began,” Dewey sighed recollecting the many memories of Huey with his collection of badges and knowledge through the woodchuck guide book. As Della flipped through the pages absentmindedly she noticed Dewey on his phone. 

“Donald has been trying to get me to use that thing for ages.”

“A cell phone! You need help with your cell phone!” 

“Yeah do you think you could help me?” 

“Of course. You are talking to the expert when it comes to this,” Dewey brags, “I am going to send you so many memes.” 

“Memes? You mean the things you boys talk about all the time?” 

“Yup.” 

“I actually don’t know what memes are either,” Webby states sheepishly. Della tussled Webby’s hair playfully. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll figure this all out together.” 

“And then after I can connect to more people with this knowledge. It can really help me blend in and bond with others through a secret language,” Webby plotted. Dewey and Della exchange looks. 

“I will show you some of my favourite ones,” Dewey then brings on practically a slideshow of images that went past Della’s head with text in the images that expressed a possible context of the photo. Della smiled at Dewey as it was clear he was enjoying himself. Donald walked in on them seeing what they were up to. 

“What’s going on? Are you finally learning how to use a cellphone?” Donald asked. Della nodded. 

“Yeah Dewey is explaining to me what memes are.” Donald’s eyes widened. 

“Oh no I am not getting roped up into this again.” Donald then promptly exited the room. 

“What was that about?” Della asked Dewey. 

“Oh sometimes we take pictures of uncle Donald and some of them are gold so we post them on the internet. Some of them actually get good results for meme material.” 

“You have to show me them,” Della smiled. Dewey was happy to oblige scrolling through the designated photos of his uncle with various captions. Della found this much more enjoyable having a new reaction for the caption underneath the same picture. They were all unique yet all funny at the same time much to Della’s wonderment. Dewey was enjoying himself as well even Webby got some laughs out of it. Though after Della returned to her somewhat somber demeanor as the photo book was still near her sight and her heart longed for what had been lost to her and her family all those years ago. She turned to Dewey and gave him a kiss on the side of the head in appreciation. 

“Thank you Dewey and Webby. This was a great adventure that I never thought would have been possible.” Della was trying to be as upbeat as possible to make the kids feel happy. Though in truth Della wasn’t feeling the most amazing as it sparked from the atmosphere in which she woke up to, the phantom pains ringing through her leg - or lack thereof. As well as the depression that would hit her at times when the loss was evident around Della and the paranoia that would seep in as she did believe on the moon that coming back to earth would alleviate her problems rather than put more on. 

Though Della felt she couldn’t tell that to the kids so she played up her smiles for them and let herself be sucked into whatever was happening in front of her. Though it was different when the day fell into night and Della had submitted herself into sleep. Sleep should have been a power down to her thoughts but instead her thoughts seem to manifest out of her dreams and amped up her flight or fight response. Della’s sleep did not last long as her eyes snapped open at the barest of sounds that were admitted from something other than herself. Della’s mind was numbed to her surroundings so naturally Della’s mind reflected to being on the moon’s surface. Della looks around with groggy eyes, it’s dark and hard to make out anything. Hard to make out the stars. 

“Mom?” A small voice asked with concern lining the voice. Della shakes as she ponders her hallucination. Footsteps near her but they seem smaller than the moon mite. Hallucinations probably but Della remains vigilant. 

“Are you okay?” The face belonging to the voice is now in Della’s focus. Della stifles a sob and reaches out to the face in front of her. 

“Turbo? Is that really you?” Della thinks to her drawing and the parallel to the boy in front of her. 

“Yep that’s me I’m the turbo.” Della still shakes as she reaches out to cup the boys cheeks. They feel soft and so realistic it makes Della question her sanity. 

“Are you real?” Della askes in wonderment. The boy recoils a bit with fear in his eyes. Della looks around to gauge her surroundings but it's still dark. It then occurs to Della that her chewing motion isn’t touching the rubbery consistency of gum. Come to think about it, the black licorice taste isn’t lingering in her mouth. This makes her panic as she searches around her for her pack of gum. She first thinks she may have died but her lungs scream at her begging for oxygen that she can’t seem to supply. 

“Mom?” The boy asks, his eyes watering. Della is in pure survival mode and hesitates to look at the boy in front of her scared he may disappear when looked at directly. 

“I can’t find it anywhere? I-I can’t breath,” Della says, her panic escalating with each word but she feels she must say something as she doesn’t want to die in the quiet or with a hallucination’s voice in the background. Sweat emits out of her body in bullets and her heart races still trying to keep her alive. Her head is dizzy and the ends of her fingers feel numb, symptoms of losing oxygen she is sure of. Tears go down her face and the boy is no longer in front of her. Her breaths go ragged and is breathing out in wheezes. 

It is then that her environment seems to change. Light graces her vision but she can’t make anything out through her tears. 

“Della,” a voice she recognizes all too well says her name. Her vision clears to Donald in front of her. 

“You are not on the moon,” Donald promises, “there is oxygen to breath here.” Della almost believes him but her lungs say otherwise as she still wheezes out the carbon dioxide out of her and keeps inhaling the moon atmosphere. 

“Della name the things you can see in front of you.” Della feels her mind flip at the randomness of the question imposed in front of her. As Della fixates her eyes to make out objects they belong to Scrooge's house rather than her rocket on the moon. So she lists them out. 

“A painting? A wardrobe? Nightstand, books and Donald.” Della’s mind started to ground herself but she still couldn’t wrap her head around why she felt like she was dying. Though her mind started to contemplate what was real and what wasn’t. 

“Okay that’s good what can you hear?” Della opens her ears to scoop for moon mite but she hears car noises and relays that to him. 

“Car noises, you, me and a kettle.” Even though Della didn’t feel normal she was beginning to realize that she was not on the moon. The pieces of memories she had gathered were beginning to make themselves known. Donald released a smile smile at her to comfort his sister. 

“What do you smell?” Della was used to smelling dust and somehow the debris of her spaceship. Now she could smell so many other things that she did not pick up on before. There was the smell of laundry detergents and the toothpaste Donald had used beforehand. She tells him that. 

“Good and what is something you taste.” 

“Cake.” It was something Della could find a reason to smile about yet her body was still shaky and her breath although getting less ragged still wasn’t to her own control yet. Donald coached her to be able to breath and although she started out shaky it got less and less bad. She was able to breathe somewhat properly again and now she felt embarrassed about her behavior and sad that Dewey saw her in such a state. Dewey was placed by the door looking concerned and had tears down his face matching Della. Della placed her hands over her face not wanting to look at anyone, ashamed. 

“I’m sorry,” Della apologized though her voice rang out higher than she was used to making her voice shake a bit. Donald wrapped his arms around Della tightly and Della reciprocated it now knowing that the touch belonged to Donald and not from a ship part of a moon mite. Della let the tears go down her face now as a residue of her panic still slightly shaken up. 

“You have no reason to apologize,” Donald reassured Della, still hugging her. 

“I know I just feel so silly.” 

“It’s not a silly act you just did. It was real for you and so you acted accordingly.” Della nodded. She peered around Donald and saw Dewey acting like he was not too sure what to do with himself. 

“Dewey I am so sorry for making you so scared. Do you want a hug?” Dewey nodded wordlessly and Della made sure to give him the biggest hug she could muster as well as with Donald. 

Dewey noted that the hug didn’t seem to be just for his benefit and thought to himself the bittersweet thought that his mom might have needed him as much as he did her

**Author's Note:**

> I overall needed to contribute to the small collection of Della Duck fics as she is absolutely my favourite character.


End file.
